


Office Drop-by

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Emma lets herself into Regina's office, for business, leisure, and everything else they have these days.





	Office Drop-by

     Regina held her breath when she found her office door open where she'd closed it behind her, but sighed relief when she only found Emma Swan sitting at the mayoral desk.   
  
     "The Charmings never did know what a closed door meant," Regina teased with the easy dig, and a half-smile. "Once upon a time, I could've thrown you in prison for sitting at my throne." Eyebrows up, Regina rested the heels of her palms against her own desk.   
  
     "Your desk chair is a million times more comfortable than mine," Emma let a barely-dignified whine slip, sinking deeper in the chair. "This kind of lumbar support could only be dark magic," she teased a smile. "I'll make you a deal, five more minutes, and then I'll throw  _myself_ in prison." Reminding herself about how she got in Regina's office, Emma reached into her coat pocket, " _And_ I brought you something from Granny's. It's almost lunch; even madame mayors eat, if I'm not mistaken?" Girlish charms angling Emma's smile sideways, Regina took the crumpled napkin from Emma and unwrapped it to reveal a chocolate chip cookie the size of her fist.   
  
     "I'll save half for Henry," Regina nodded to herself, and plopped her weight into the visitor's chair, with Emma Swan's five minutes on the clock. Feeling funny, sitting on the wrong side of her desk, Regina bit the cookie and shook her head.   
  
     "You're a better mom than me," Emma's temporary feigned frown let loose into an easy smile, "I ate mine in three bites," she admitted. Lacing her fingers into eachother in her lap, Emma's smile faded.  
  
     Regina's eyes flicked to Emma's, and they both knew official business was about to begin. The Storybrooke kind.   
  
     "I take it this visit isn't about my chair, my cookie, or my son?" Smile wincing at it's edges, Regina waited to hear Sheriff Swan's real purpose.   
  
     Nodding enthusiastically, Emma assured Regina that Henry was fine. "I think we have some... new visitors," Emma started, "from... some other realm." The Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland... it was still hard to think of those places as real, as out there somewhere, but people kept arriving in Storybrooke with fresh amnesia and seriously outdated wardrobes. "I'm worried that not all of them are entirely... well-wishing, especially towards one specific ex-evil queen." Regina's known enemies weren't in short supply, Emma didn't want Henry's other mother blind-sided by a mystery grudge.  
  
     Smoothing her lips into a straighter line, Regina nodded.   
  
     "Is there anything I can do?" Regina asked, mind ticking lists of bits of magical answers. If a new curse was bringing new people to Storybrooke, it was better if they started solving the problem sooner than later.  
  
     "Yes," Emma lightened her smile, "Put one of these chairs in the next station budget." Meeting Regina's eyes across the desk, Emma got up, with her five minutes gone by already. "I just wanted you to know, in case any of our new friends regain memories of a different you, and come looking for a rematch."   
  
     "We'll see, Sheriff Swan," straightening her fingertips against the hem of her shirt, Regina settled back into her own office chair, Emma's warmth still lining the back of it. "Be careful, Emma."   
  
     A hundred easy quips died in Emma's mouth at the serious look in Regina's dark eyes.   
  
     "You, too," she said, quietly, and let herself out of the manor.


End file.
